project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Zubat Line/SM
Zubat is a rather common encounter in Sun and Moon. It appears in Hau'oli Cemetery, Verdant Cavern, Seaward Cave, Ten Carat Hill, Lush Jungle, Diglett's Tunnel and Memorial Hill. Wild Golbat can be found in Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned Site), Vast Poni Canyon, Mount Lanakila and Resolution Cave. Furthermore, wild Crobat can be found as SOS encounters when battling a wild Golbat in Resolution Cave. The Zubat line returns once more in SM as a very commonly encountered Pokémon in most caves. Despite facing serious competition in the Flying-type aspect (especially from the common Pikipek line), Crobat can still be a valuable ally due to its unique Poison/Flying-type in the SM Pokédex and its insane Speed. On top of that, an earlygame Zubat is much stronger than it used to be, as it now gets Wing Attack at level 13, as well as the extremely early Acrobatics TM. Crobat is also able to deal with threats like Hala or Totem Lurantis, making it a solid choice throughout the entire game. Its slightly lacking offensive stats may be a problem in the lategame, though. Important Matchups * Totem Gumshoos/Raticate (Verdant Cavern): No. Even with Wing Attack, Zubat does not want to engage either Gumshoos or Raticate. Both of the Totems easily outdamage Zubat, and even its allies are able to threaten it. Just stay away. * Hau (Route 3): Pikachu should be a no-brainer. Hau's knows Electro Ball, so your Zubat is in major danger. For obvious reasons, Rowlet is also a no-brainer. Zubat's Wing Attack easily defeats it. Litten can be a bit more threatening, as it likely will outspeed Zubat, and its Ember is likely to 4HKO Zubat. Wing Attack is a 3HKO, however, after two Wing Attacks from Zubat, Litten's Blaze activates. At that point, a critical Ember finishes Zubat off. Stay away if possible. Popplio hits less hard than Litten, but as a tradeoff Zubat also deals less damage. On top of that, Popplio also knows the priority move Baby-Doll Eyes, which hinders Zubat's damage output. Alternatively, Zubat can Absorb Popplio to death, but this strategy ends up being rather long-winded and risky. It's a good idea to leave Popplio to something that can defeat it with less trouble, such as your starter. * Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): Zubat is extremely useful here. Mankey outspeeds your bat, but can't do better than 4HKO it with Pursuit. Even two critical hits wouldn't take Zubat out. Zubat, however, 2HKOs Mankey without trouble. Anger Point will usually not trigger, since a critical Wing Attack usually 1HKOs Mankey. Makuhita's Fake Out doesn't threaten Zubat at all, since it would be a 5HKO if it would be able to hit multiple times. Given that you picked up a Zubat with Inner Focus, it will be immune to Fake Out’s flinch effect, and you're able to 2HKO Makuhita with Wing Attack. Zubat also outspeeds Makuhita, so this 'mon is easymode for your bat. Crabrawler is normally a very threatening enemy because of its All-Out Pummeling, but because of Zubat's 4x resistance to the Z-move, Pursuit will actually deal more damage. Still, Pursuit barely misses out on the 3HKO, while Zubat is able to outspeed and 3HKO with Wing Attack. Be careful if Hala hasn't used his Super Potion on Mankey or Makuhita yet, or if Crabrawler has scored a critical hit. Otherwise, Zubat wins. * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): Gumshoos is extremely powerful, especially with its Breakneck Blitz. Stay away if you value your Zubat's life. Because of Smeargle's Quick Attack, it will always be faster than Zubat. It's normally a 3HKO, but if Smeargle scores a critical hit, it will become a 2HKO. Zubat in return 2HKOs with Acrobatics, but it's still a really risky strategy that you are better off avoiding. * Hau (Paniola Town): Pikachu is still a no-go. Acrobatics only scores a 3HKO on Brionne, while Aqua Jet does the same, but also has priority. There's also Breakneck Blitz, which is able to hurt Zubat a lot. Torracat outspeeds Zubat and 2HKOs with Fire Fang, avoid. Zubat is very likely to outspeed Dartrix, however, and 2HKOs it with Acrobatics. Dartrix only has a really small chance of 1HKOing your Zubat with a critical Breakneck Blitz, so this battle is definitely possible. * Gladion (Route 5): A mirror match against Gladion's Zubat is easily won, because you very likely will outspeed his Zubat and easily outdamage it with Acrobatics. Type: Null will outspeed and possibly 2HKO Zubat with Tackle, while the best you can do is 4HKO in return with Acrobatics. Yeah, no. * Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): That's funny. No, but seriously, if you haven't evolved your Zubat yet, stay far, far away. If you already have Golbat... Well, still stay away if you can help it. Totem Wishiwashi is able to 3HKO with Water Gun under rain, while the best you can do is 4HKO with Acrobatics in return, and that's not even taking into account the Sitrus Berry it holds, nor the Alomomola ally with Heal Pulse. * Battle Royal (Royal Park): If you still have Zubat, just stay away. It has a type disadvantage against the Royal's Rockruff, it gets outdamaged by Brionne, Torracat and Type: Null. The only opponent it could take is Hau's Dartrix, but it's still way too threatening to put Zubat out there. Golbat, however, has more fun here. Because it has now evolved, its Acrobatics has a very high chance of 1HKOing Dartrix, while the latter can't do anything in return. Torracat and Brionne aren't threatening either- Golbat outspeeds either one, and the best they can do in return is 4HKO (in Torracat's case) or 5HKO (in Brionne's case). Meanwhile, Acrobatics 2HKOs both of them. Type: Null gets 3HKOd by Acrobatics, but it can't even 5HKO Golbat with Tackle. Even Rockruff is no longer a threat, as Rock Throw 3HKOs Golbat at best, but Golbat outspeeds and 2HKOs Rockruff with a not very effective Acrobatics. * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): At this point, you should have either Golbat or Crobat. Be careful, as one critical Flame Burst is enough to 2HKO Golbat. Salazzle outspeeds, but normally only 3HKOs with Flame Burst. In response to that, Golbat is able to 2HKO Salazzle with Acrobatics. Be wary- if your Golbat has a higher Attack stat due to its Nature, IVs or level advantage, it may trigger Salazzle's Petaya Berry. Ally Salandit can't hurt Golbat for the life of it, so focus all your efforts on the Totem. Should you have Crobat by this point, this battle will be the easiest thing you've ever seen. Crobat's Acrobatics won't 1HKO, but your newly evolved bat outspeeds Salazzle, while the latter cannot 1HKO you in return, even if the Petaya Berry gets triggered and it gets a critical hit on Flame Burst. * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): This Totem is nothing more than a joke if you have Golbat or Crobat. Golbat barely misses out on the 1HKO with Acrobatics, Crobat has a chance to 1HKO Totem Lurantis at the same level. All of Totem Lurantis' attacks are double resisted and both Golbat and Crobat outspeed it, so this battle is hilariously easy. Trumbeak is technically able to 2HKO Golbat with Rock Blast, but it requires five hits. Meanwhile, Golbat still outspeeds and nearly 1HKOs with Acrobatics, but unless you get a critical hit, it won't happen. Crobat takes Rock Blast a lot better and can 1HKO Trumbeak with Acrobatics, though it will usually be a 2HKO. In this battle, you're going to want to see which ally Lurantis calls first. If it's Castform, you can freely Acrobatics away, but focus on Lurantis first. If it's Trumbeak, take out Totem Lurantis and then switch to something that has a better matchup against Trumbeak. * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Both your Golbat and Crobat outdamage her Golbat due to yours knowing Acrobatics. Confuse Ray can be annoying, but you'd have to be really unlucky for it to matter much in this battle. Salandit goes down to Acrobatics. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): Yeah. You see that? It says 'Rock-type' right there. Also known as the worst matchup for a member of the Zubat line. You can't even get Steel Wing before this battle. Stay farther away than you ever have. * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): If you only have Golbat by this point, stay away from Chinchou. It can and will hurt you with Electro Ball, while you have no good way to strike back. If you have Crobat, Chinchou is a manageable matchup, as Cross Poison and Electro Ball are both 2HKOs. Crobat outspeeds Chinchou, however, and a critical Electro Ball doesn't 1HKO. As long as you're wary of Chinchou's Thunder Wave, you'll be fine. Engaging Shellder as a Golbat is also something you shouldn't do. Shellder has ridiculously high Defense, and will hurt you if it gets a lot of hits on Icicle Spear. The same applies to Crobat, though the fully evolved bat has a chance of 2HKOing Shellder with Acrobatics. Still, it's a risky play, because Shellder 2HKOs Crobat with two five-hit Icicle Spears. Araquanid hits ridiculously hard with its Hydro Vortex. It's powerful enough to 1HKO Golbat! A critical hit is also enough to kill your Crobat or Eviolite Golbat, though Crobat outspeeds and 1-2HKOs with Acrobatics. If you haven't picked up TM Fly in Malie Library yet, don't even bother engaging with Eviolite Golbat, as Wing Attack can miss out on the 2HKO. * Kiawe (Royal Avenue, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): Even if you still have Golbat, Growlithe is easy pickings. After Intimidate, Acrobatics is a 3HKO, while Growlithe can't do better than 5HKO with Fire Fang. Fletchinder outspeeds, but it can't even 5HKO Golbat with Peck or Ember, while Golbat easily 2HKOs with Acrobatics. A critical hit is a guaranteed OHKO. Be wary of its Flame Body, as it can burn you and halve your Attack. Golbat's Acrobatics scores a guaranteed 3HKO on Marowak, but be careful, because the bone keeper Pokémon has the ability Cursed Body. Next to that, Marowak can also hurt your Attack stat with Will-O-Wisp and 3HKO Golbat with Flame Wheel. While it's technically possible for Golbat to handle Marowak, other Pokémon will do a better job here. Crobat does everything Golbat does, but better. It still needs to be wary of Marowak since Acrobatics can't do better than 3HKO, but Growlithe and Fletchinder are handled even easier. * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): Golbat and Crobat outspeed and OHKO both Phantump and Steenee with Acrobatics. Shiinotic gets 2HKOd by Acrobatics and can be annoying with Sleep Powder, but neither Astonish nor Mega Drain does so much as even tickle Golbat or Crobat. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): Nihilego's Psywave will outdamage anything your bat can throw at it. Just don't. * Hau (Malie City): Raichu is an Electric/Psychic-type with Electro Ball and Psychic. If it wasn't obvious already, don't. Dartrix and Leafeon can't hope to hurt Golbat or Crobat- Acrobatics them into oblivion. Flareon's Fire Fang is a mere 3HKO on Golbat, while Golbat outspeeds and 2HKOs with Acrobatics. Crobat does the same, but with even better numbers. Vaporeon is slightly more tricky. Acrobatics 3HKOs, but so can Water Pulse. Given that Golbat is faster than Vaporeon, it should outdamage the latter, if Water Pulse doesn't crit or confuse. Crobat makes this battle slightly easier because Water Pulse will only be able to 4HKO. Golbat outspeeds Torracat and 2HKOs with Acrobatics. Keep in mind that a high damage roll may trigger Blaze, which in turn powers up Inferno Overdrive, and a critical Blaze'd Inferno Overdrive is powerful enough to 1HKO Golbat. Crobat's Acrobatics will nearly always put Torracat in Blaze range, however, even a critical Inferno Overdrive under Blaze isn't strong enough to 1HKO Crobat. This means that it's a safe battle for Crobat. Brionne is once again more threatening for Golbat than for Crobat. Acrobatics isn't a guaranteed 2HKO, and if it misses out on the 2HKO, Golbat is in danger. A critical Torrent boosted Bubble Beam after Hydro Vortex puts Golbat out of its misery. Once again, Crobat saves the day, as Acrobatics is a guaranteed 2HKO, and Hydro Vortex doesn't even deal enough damage to bring Crobat's HP down to half. * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): Do not. A critical Spark is enough to 1HKO Golbat, while Crobat and Eviolite Golbat are still 2HKOd. They can't deal good damage in return, so just don't. * Guzma (Malie Garden): I'll let you in on a secret. Just click Acrobatics and you win. Seriously. You don't even need Crobat, even Golbat can sweep Guzma at this point. * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): If you haven't evolved your Golbat yet, just don't bother. Golbat without Eviolite gets 2HKOd by Mimikyu's Shadow Claw, and Golbat with Eviolite still gets outdamaged really quickly as soon as Mimikyu calls its first ally. Shadow Claw will only be a 3HKO, but Haunter's Hypnosis and Night Shade can be terrifying. Gengar isn't better as it has both Hypnosis and Night Shade, as well as STAB Shadow Ball that 4-5HKOs Eviolite Golbat. That, combined with Mimikyu's damage output, makes this a really threatening battle. Even Crobat isn't safe here- Mimikyu's Shadow Claw only barely misses out on the 3HKO, but it has a high crit chance, and thus a high chance to 2HKO your bat. If you can help it, keep Crobat away from here. Just about the best you will be able to do with either Golbat or Crobat is use them turn 1, U-turn out of the battle to break Mimikyu's Disguise, and then not come in anymore. * Plumeria (Route 15): Once more, Plumeria's Golbat cannot stand up to the excellent damage output Acrobatics provides on your Golbat or Crobat. Salazzle outspeeds Golbat and can hit rather hard with Flame Burst. Acrobatics 2HKOs, but Flame Burst only needs one critical hit to 2HKO as well. A possibility is sticking Eviolite on Golbat, so that Flame Burst is only a 4-5HKO and Dragon Rage a 4HKO. Fly still 2HKOs Salazzle, however, be wary of Salazzle's Corrosion. Fly requires two turns to use, and Salazzle knows Toxic to hurt your Golbat over time. Crobat makes the fight a lot easier. It outspeeds, and two Acrobatics are enough to defeat Salazzle. All Salazzle can hope to do in return is a single Flame Burst or Dragon Rage, but those aren't nearly enough to threaten Crobat. * Guzma (Shady House): Guzma is back...with generally the same team. Acrobatics ahoi. * Gladion (Aether House): Gladion's Golbat is interesting. If you battle it with your own Golbat, you will find that it is a mirror match between two Acrobatics spammers. If your Golbat is a top-tier one, or higher-leveled, you may want to try it, but generally it's better to leave this to something that is less RNG-dependant to defeat it. Crobat against Golbat is a better matchup, as Crobat is faster and 2HKOs with Acrobatics, while Gladion's Golbat only scores a 3HKO. Sneasel may look threatening based on type matchup alone, but its Feint Attack hits harder than its Icy Wind. Furthermore, your Golbat should know Leech Life now, which easily 2HKOs Sneasel. You will also recover most of if not all the HP Sneasel depleted with Feint Attack or Icy Wind, making this an easy matchup, especially so if your Golbat holds Eviolite. Same story with Crobat, except you don't even have to go for Leech Life here- Crobat will outspeed Sneasel, so the only damage recovery you will do is after Sneasel is already at low health. Either way, easy matchup for both Golbat and Crobat. Type: Null is able to 3HKO a non-Eviolite Golbat with Crush Claw, making it a 2HKO if the first Crush Claw lowered Defense. Eviolite can mend this, but requires you to give up on Acrobatics' raw power. Try to avoid this matchup with Golbat. Crobat makes it much more manageable, as Type: Null requires at least one Defense drop and one critical hit to 2HKO Crobat, while Crobat strikes back with a 3HKO on Acrobatics. * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): * Faba (Aether Paradise): * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): * Guzma (Aether Paradise): * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): * Lusamine (Ultra Space): * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): * Hau (Mount Lanakila): * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): * Post-Game: Moves Recommended Teammates Other Zubat's Stats Golbat's Stats Crobat's Stats * What Nature do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is the Zubat line in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Electric, Ice, Psychic, Rock * Resistances: Bug (x0.25), Fairy, Grass (x0.25), Fighting (x0.25), Poison * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Dark, Dragon, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Normal, Steel, Water Category:Sun/Moon Category:To be reviewed